1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conjugated diene polymer, a method for producing a conjugated diene polymer, and a conjugated diene polymer composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a material for automobile tires, a polymer composition comprising a conjugated diene polymer such as polybutadiene or a butadiene-styrene copolymer as a rubber component and carbon black, silica, etc. as a reinforcing agent is used. In recent years, the demand for good fuel economy of automobiles has been increasing; with regard to the material for automobile tires there is a desire for a material having low rolling resistance, and as such a rubber component a conjugated diene polymer into which a functional group has been introduced has been proposed. For example, as a conjugated diene polymer used in the rubber component, JP-A-1-217047 (JP-A denotes a Japanese unexamined patent application publication) proposes a butadiene-styrene copolymer modified with a dialkylamino group-containing acrylamide compound. Furthermore, JP-A-63-186748 and JP-A-2005-290355 describe a butadiene-styrene copolymer modified with a dialkylamino group-containing alkoxysilane compound.